Kryptonite
by actinggirl93
Summary: Onshot. small fic, but first fic ever. rated for slight language.


_Kryptonite_

Song by 3 Doors Down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman. If I did, don't you think Clark would be going out with me?

A/N: The story's better when you're listening to the song. Many thanks to htbthomas for beta-ing. Also, check out her story, Déjà Vu – it's extremely good!

br

_I took a walk around the world to _

_Ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark_

_Side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

"I'm always around," he had said. Whatever that meant. What about those five years he just disappeared? Leaving her, pregnant and alone. (The former he had no idea of, however, but _still!_) It was his fault she had gone to Richard. Clark sighed. He _had_ to know. He knew very well that he would not find anything, but he had to find out. He had to know if he was truly alone in the universe. Her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Clark?"

_I watched the world float to the _

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something _

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"Yes?" he answered.

"We need to talk."

If I go crazy will you still 

_Call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite _

They went up to the roof. It was odd, coming up here _with_ her, and as Clark Kent, not Superman. They stepped out into the evening air. Lois walked with a purposeful air, then got halfway to the railing, turned around, and smacked him across the face.

"_How the hell could you do that to me!_ _Put me through that, and then wipe my memory?_ _Did you think you were helping me?_ I mean, what the _hell_, Clark!" she turned around again, sniffling, as he stood there blinking, and rubbing his cheek.

"Uh…Lois? Did I miss something?"

"_No, Clark! I am!_ Missing something, I mean! About three days of my life, actually! Where the hell did they go, you overgrown alien? And you can stop rubbing your cheek. I know it doesn't hurt you."

Oh, but it does, he thought sadly. I'm vulnerable to only two things – kryptonite and Lois

Lane.

You called me strong, you called me weak But still your secrets I will keep 

_You took for granted all the times I _

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground _

He sighed. She got me once, she can get me again, he thought.

He took off his glasses, then gently turned her around.

"Lois. How could I not? Look, Luthor thought we were just _friends_ and he used you to almost kill me, and you! If he, or anyone else, knew that we were 'involved' in any way, they'd be after you in a second! I had to. As much as it killed me."

She choked. "You bastard," she sobbed, and buried her face in his shirt.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

Call me Superman? 

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"Um… Lois? Are you alright?"

She pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's just… how can I explain it? Here I am, thinking my dreams have come true! I'm married to the man I love, he's willing to give up his superhuman powers for me, then boom! All gone! Then you leave, I meet Richard, spend one night with him, find out I'm pregnant, get a Pulitzer prize on an article that was really just an anger management thing, and then you come back, I find out Jason is your son, Lex Luthor is trying to all of us, the world as we know it is changing, Richard breaks up with me, and then my memory comes back? I mean, seriously, Clark!"

"I know Lois, it was wro—Richard dumped you?" he winced instantly, knowing how insensitive that sounded.

"Yes. Two days ago, after I told him the truth – Superman was Jason's father."

"Oh. I'm… I'm sorry, Lois." Was he? He wasn't sure.

She raised her eyebrows, but said, "It's okay," and sighed. "I don't even want him anymore… I only agreed to marry him because I thought he was Jason's father. I felt I owed Jason that much, at least." She smiled at the thought of the little boy. "I guess you could call him my kryptonite."

_If I go crazy then will you still_

Call me Superman? 

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Yeah! "Is there anything I can do, Lois?" 

"Not really."

"Let me know. Like I said, I'm always around."

He turned to go.

"Actually…there is one thing…"

"Yes, Lois?"

"Well, you see, Jason still needs a father figure… someone to look up to… become his role model… his… hero?"

He smiled.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

Call me Superman? 

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

FIN


End file.
